


Miss You Love

by Co_Star



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Songfic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Co_Star/pseuds/Co_Star
Summary: Dante e Athina enfrentam seus dilemas em uma situação decisiva de sua história juntos. (Songfic) 'Lembre-se de hoje, eu não tenho nenhum respeito por você. Amo o modo como você me ama, mas odeio como eu deveria de amar de volta. Mas eu sinto saudade sua.' -adaptado da letra da canção Miss You Love.





	Miss You Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Segundas Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/482353) by Co-Star. 



> Disclaimer
> 
> Songfic baseada na canção "Miss You Love", escrita por Daniel Johns, interpretada por Silverchair.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c-eVmAzx4og

**Miss you love**

_Millionaires say_

_Got a big shot deal_

_And thrown it all away but_

_But I'm not too sure_

_How I'm supposed to feel_

_Or what I'm supposed to say_

_But I'm not, not sure,_

_Not too sure how it feels_

_To handle every day_

_And I miss you love_

Os milionários dizem

Que consegui um grande acordo

Mas joguei tudo para o alto

Mas não estou bem certo

De como deveria me sentir

Ou do que deveria dizer

Mas não, não tenho certeza

Não tenho certeza de como é

Levar o dia a dia

E sinto saudade sua, amor

Athina não conseguiu se conter e bateu a porta ao entrar no quarto. Encostou-se a placa de madeira e cobriu os olhos, apertando-os com os dedos. O ambiente já estava preenchido pelo escuro antes disso, mas ela queria se localizar, queria se sentir acolhida, se agarrar a alguma certeza, a menor que fosse.

Estava acostumada a ter controle, sobretudo sobre seus sentimentos, mas dessa vez gostaria muito de ter alguém para dizer como devia se sentir, o que devia fazer.

O que importava para ela não era o dinheiro, apesar de terem ensinado-a a importância da estabilidade que só o dinheiro dá. Sua mãe fez questão de imprimir bem isso nela, mais do que por palavras, mas por atitudes. Mas Athina sabia que não era simples assim. Não importava para ela se perdia um negócio milionário. Porque sua vida não era um empreendimento financeiro e seu coração não era um bem a ser vendido ou comprado.

Para ela a maior riqueza era o amor.

E justamente no amor que estava a incerteza.

Com a incerteza não podia conviver.

Abriu os olhos e fixou-os na direção do teto. Soluçou, engolindo o choro: ainda assim, sentia saudades dele.

_Make room for the prey_

_'Cause I'm coming in_

_With what I wanna say but_

_It's gonna hurt_

_And I love the pain_

_A breeding ground for hate but_

_I'm not, not sure_

_Not too sure how it feels_

_To handle everyday_

_Like the one that just past_

_In the crowds of all the people_

Abra espaço para a presa

Pois estou entrando

Com tudo que tenho a dizer, mas

Vai doer

E eu amo a dor

Um campo fértil para o ódio, mas

Não, não tenho certeza

Não tenho muita certeza de como é

Levar o dia a dia

Como alguém que acabou de passar

Nas multidões de todo o povo

O impulso dele era entrar no carro, dirigir o mais rápido que o trânsito permitisse e bater na porta dela, com tudo que tinha a dizer na ponta da língua, um fuzilamento na medida para assaltar sua presa. Entretanto, Dante não era pessoa de seguir impulsos, não era caçador e sua presa não era indefesa.

Havia muito que ele queria dizer e tinha certeza de que ela precisava ouvir cada palavra, lidar com as consequências de como se comportara. Mas ele também tinha consequências próprias com que se ocupar. Seu coração batia na cadência da contrariedade.

Sabia que aquilo ia doer, mesmo assim, permitiria que acontecesse. A dor era a maior professora. Assistiu-a partir carregada pela tempestade que ela mesma criara e não respondeu ao impulso, não, apenas a deixou ir. Ia doer, mas a dor era bem-vinda, de algum modo estranho preferia lidar com aquele ferimento do que com a presença dela ou com os motivos que ela daria para sua partida.

E, sem querer, criava um espaço grande para ser odiado. Distraído, passava ileso pela multidão, permitia-se perdê-la entre todos aqueles pensamentos povoando sua mente sistemática. Nunca antes tivera dificuldade de compreender algo nascido de seu próprio peito. Para alguém que sempre sabia como agir, não ter certeza do que sentir era atordoante.

Como as outras pessoas conseguiam lidar com isso?

_Remember today_

_I've no respect for you_

_And I miss you love_

_And I miss you love_

Lembre-se de hoje

Não tenho nenhum respeito por você

E sinto saudade sua, amor

E sinto saudades sua, amor

Aquele dia seria lembrado para sempre, o dia em que a decepção se tornara maior que o carinho, o dia em que a mágoa se tornara maior que o amor. Para quem dava tanto valor ao respeito, ele esforçava-se pouco para ganhá-lo.

Os olhos de Athina, em plena borrasca, transbordavam em lágrimas quentes. Ela abriu a mala sobre a cama e começou a enchê-la com suas roupas, as mãos trabalhando com a precisão que só a raiva e o desgosto dão.

Esperava que ele se lembrasse desse dia, o dia em que mostrou não ter qualquer respeito por ela.

Fechou o zíper com veemência, praticamente não enxergava mais nada, tudo se tornara um borrão de água. A sereia havia mergulhado em seu oceano, e mesmo lá dentro, não conseguia escapar da realidade — sentiria saudade dele.

Já sentia saudade dele.

_I love the way you love_

_But I hate the way_

_I'm supposed to love you back and_

_It's just a fad_

_Part of the teenage angst brigade and_

Eu amo o jeito que você ama,

Mas odeio o jeito

Que eu deveria te amar de volta e

É apenas um capricho

Parte da brigada de angústia adolescente

Quando tinha os olhos nela, quando sentia os olhos dela nos dele, quando ouvia aquela voz, moldando aquela notícia, entoando aquela pergunta, quedava imóvel, fechado. Era algo passageiro, uma fase, nada mais. O que ela poderia saber do que estava falando? Ela sequer tinha idade para exigir.

Ter os olhos dela nos dele, ouvir aquela voz melodiosa, colorida, era uma delícia que ele não tinha coragem de admitir. Por outro lado, ela não tinha receio em mostrar que o amava, e espontânea e prodigamente entregar para ele todos seus afetos. Como ela o tratava, como ela procurava seus braços, sua presença, era delicioso e era sedutor e fazia-lhe um bem a qual ele só fingia resistir. Sabia que era amor o que ela praticava e sabia que todo amor é exigente.

E era essa parte que ele odiava.

Estar com ela era um prazer, mas era difícil dar a atenção que ela pedia. Ela queria demais, ela não entendia. Aquela intensidade toda que Athina usava era um exagero que ele não via porque retribuir. Simplesmente, não era assim que ele funcionava e não era assim que o amor deveria funcionar.

_I'm not, not sure,_

_Not too sure how it feels_

_To handle everyday_

_Like the one that just past_

_In the crowds of all the people_

Não, não tenho certeza

Não tenho muita certeza de como é

Levar o dia a dia

Como alguém que acabou de passar

Nas multidões de todo o povo

Depois da ducha, secou o cabelo apenas com a toalha. Os olhos estavam caídos, não havia juventude no mundo que resistisse àquela tristeza. Intensa, mas realista, entregue, mas cuidadosa, ela tinha feito tudo que podia. Tinha feito até o que não queria.

"Dante, eu vou partir, mas preciso saber sua resposta. O que há entre nós? Não posso mais viver dessa incerteza."

Ela ouvia em replay seu impulso de coragem. E assistia em reprise o semblante dele se transformar. E desde então, só restara a incerteza de como iria lidar com seus dias, de como ia seguir vivendo.

"Se você ousa questionar o que sinto é porque não está pronta ainda. Você não confia em mim."

Ouvia o ditame enigmático e por isso duas vezes cruel emaranhado na sensação do tremor de seu corpo.

Como iria seguir vivendo com aquele eco em seu peito, debaixo daquela repreensão? Não fora só rejeitada, fora banida, fora desprezada. Ele falava com tanta frieza e desdém, como se não notasse o peso de suas palavras. Como se fosse fácil para ela somente se afastar e se mesclar entre a multidão.

_Remember today_

_I've no respect for you_

_And I miss you love_

_And I miss you love_

Lembre-se de hoje

Não tenho nenhum respeito por você

E sinto saudade sua, amor

E sinto saudades sua, amor

Ele olhou no relógio de parede do quarto, já passava das oito da manhã. Não anotara nada na agenda, mas nem era preciso. Lembraria-se para sempre daquele dia, o dia que seu coração fora ferido pela primeira vez. Não se importava com a dor. O que o contrariava era o desrespeito. Para quem queria tanto ser valorizada, Athina não sabia medir suas palavras.

Esperava que ela também se lembrasse daquele dia. Será que não sabia que só quem respeita é respeitado? E o que ela exigira fora a maior das afrontas.

"Não posso mais viver dessa incerteza", disse. Ainda não havia aprendido que ele não era incerto. Não estava pronta agora. Talvez, jamais.

Soltando o ar lentamente, jogou o corpo para trás. Não conseguia se concentrar em nada, apenas pensar nela. Ela tinha esse poder amaldiçoado — a capacidade de fazê-lo sentir saudades, principalmente, dela.

Ironicamente, dela.

_Remember today_

_I've no respect for you_

_And I miss you love_

_And I miss you_

Lembre-se de hoje

Não tenho nenhum respeito por você

E sinto saudade sua, amor

E sinto saudades sua, amor

O voo estava marcado para as onze. Passava das oito horas, entrava no táxi, só uma grande mala e um sonho como companhia. Nada mais a prendia ali.

O caos da cidade passava do outro lado do vidro, ela assistia tudo como se fosse pela televisão. O rádio dizia a hora, a data e o clima, e depois anunciou a canção que iria tocar.

Aquele dia seria lembrado sempre, o fim de algo que na verdade nunca existiu.

Não devia ter sido tão inocente nem tão generosa. Outra vez fora traída por sua própria ingenuidade. Depois de tantas vezes que se prometeu a não deixar levar, a não dar a ele aquele poder e aquela importância, acabou enganada pelas expectativas que criara.

Para ganhar respeito, é preciso respeitar. E ia começar por respeitar a si mesma. Lembraria-se desse dia como o primeiro desse pacto. Antes do outro, cuidaria de si mesma. Todos esse anos tinham sido cruéis e ela havia perdido mais pessoas do que era justo. Contentaria-se consigo mesma e seria sua própria fortaleza.

Quando o avião decolou, rumo à França, debruçou os olhos na vista que deixava para trás. O primeiro passo para se respeitar é ser honesta consigo mesma e já nisso se esbarrava em sua autossabotagem. Não conseguia fingir — já sentia saudades.

Sentia saudades de algo que nunca fora seu.

_I love the way you love_

_But I hate the way_

_I'm supposed to love you back_

Eu amo o jeito que você ama,

Mas odeio o jeito

Que eu deveria te amar de volta

Alcançou o topo da da colina, as mãos nos bolsos. O Sol aos poucos atingia o ápice de sua viagem diária e, através dos óculos escuros, assistia o céu com dureza e exigência. Não havia nuvens nem vento. O Verão terminava devagar.

Ele não lamentava. Preferia sua rotina bem planejada a dias ociosos e improdutivos. Nunca aprendera a descansar. Repouso era uma espécie de vulnerabilidade, um homem de verdade aproveita o tempo e tudo o que faz é de grande importância.

Assim, precisou de uma desculpa muito boa para estar parado ali, apenas assistindo o ar. Era difícil enganá-lo, tanto que nem ele mesmo cumpria aquela tarefa. Ficava apenas se repetindo que precisava distrair a mente para conseguir se afastar dela. Mas só esse esforço sinalizava o quando ela o dominava.

Abriu o livro para fingir um pouco mais que seu objetivo ali era ler em um lugar tranquilo. Alternava a leitura de uma palavra com uma olhada no céu, lutando consigo mesmo.

Estava para conhecer alguém igual a ela. Já tinha para si que jamais conheceria. Só ela o enfrentava daquele modo, por livre e espontânea vontade. O amor é corajoso, ela o ensinou, o amor é audaz, atrevido. O amor era ela. Estava para conhecer alguém que despertava os sentidos dele como ela. O amor não finge e ele também não fingia.

Amava o modo como era amado por ela, sem entender o que fizera para ganhar aquele amor. Talvez jamais entenderia. Odiava o peso que o amor dela punha em suas costas, odiava ver que não cumpria as expectativas dela.

Enfim, um avião cruzou o céu, brilhando sob o Sol dos últimos dias de Julho. Seu foco abandonou o livro e acompanhou o percurso da nave que singrava o azul em uma subida sem fim.

Amava como ela lutava por ele, mas odiava como a fizera desistir por não ser capaz de retribuir aquele amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Boa-noite! Aqui é a autora!
> 
> Trago a vocês minha segunda songfic DanThina!
> 
> Ela é praticamente cânon, mas mudanças podem acontecer depois que tudo descrito aqui acontecer em Segundas Chances.
> 
> Todos os personagens são originais, entretanto, o sobrenome Yuy vem da série Gunda Wing, visto que Dante foi projetado para integrar a fanfic AU "Tentando a Sorte". Se não houvesse essa ligação com a fanfic, Dante teria o sobrenome Holst.
> 
> Espero que gostem!
> 
> Agradeço a Jessy pela ajuda, incentivo e por ser tão boa para mim! S2
> 
> Visitem o tumblr da fic Tentando a Sorte e da sua prequel original, Segundas Chances! tentandoasorte.tumblr.com para estética, faceclaims e conteúdo exclusivo.
> 
> Beijos e abraços!
> 
> Agradeço a leitura e comentários!


End file.
